RAIN
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Siwon akan memulainya. mengawalinya dengan rintikan hujan. SIBUM/GS/OS/DLDR/RnR.


Anyeong haseyo…

Saya kembali bawa Fic OS.

Fic ini special buat Baby Kim a.k.a Kiki eonni. Special juga buat chinguduel yang udah mau mampir. Buat Sibum Shipper. Dan buat siapapun yang mencintai Official pairing Super Junior. Termasuk saya.

Maaf kalo ngga sesuai harapan. *SiwonSmile

Kami – Aku sama Kiki eonni – ngerasa semakin dikit fic Sibum. Jadi ngga salahkan kalo saya meramaikannya. Hehehe

Ok. Langsung aja. Check This Story!

**RAIN**

**.**

**SIBUM**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

.

**.**

**. **

1 November

Hampir semua pejalan kaki mempercepat langkahnya, beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan payung sebelum hujan bertambah deras. Awal November. Korea selatan sudah memasuki musim dingin yang diawali dengan turunnya hujan. Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Sepertinya matahari enggan menampakan sosoknya.

Choi Siwon. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berlari menuju tempat dimana ia bisa menghindari rintikan hujan. Rambut hitam dan kemeja abu-abu yang ia kenakan sedikit basah. Beruntunglah namja itu memiliki kaki panjang sehingga tak sulit untuk melangkah lebar.

Siwon mengacak kecil rambutnya yang basah. Menggosok dua telapak tangannya kemudian. Sejenak namja itu merutuki kebodohannya. Harusnya ia tak terlalu jauh memarkirkan mobilnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, tak lucu jika ia tetap menerobos hujan dan kembali duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan penampilan basah kuyup.

"Hah~ kenapa dingin sekali". Siwon menghela nafasnya. Meratapi hujan yang semakin deras. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Sepasang gaun pengantin putih dan Texudo dengan warna senada terpajang rapih dibalik tembok kaca itu. Siwon kembali menghela nafasnya. Namja yang berprofesi sebagai arsitek muda itu sepertinya memilih tempat yang salah untuk berteduh.

"Tsk, harusnya aku tak menuruti Kyuhyun untuk membelikannya jjajangmyoen". Siwon mengangkat kantung putih ditangannya. "Menyusahkanku saja".

Siwon mendekap tangannya. Udara semakin dingin, sedangkan tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja. Namja itu terdiam. Tak sengaja manik matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia baru menyadari, jika tak hanya dirinya saja yang berada disana.

Cantik. Itulah kata pertama yang melintas di kepala Siwon. Rambut lurus hitam panjangnya sesekali terkibas oleh hembusan angin. Blouse putih selutut begitu indah membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ah! Jangan lupakan senyum manis yang terus mengembang diwajahnya. Tuhan sungguh sempurna menciptakan makhluk-Nya.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir Siwon terangkat. tangan mungil yeoja itu sengaja terulur agar rintik hujan membasahi telapak tangannya.

Seketika dahi Siwon mengernyit melihat ekspresi yeoja itu berubah… Sedih. Mungkin kesal karena bajunya sedikit basah. Lagi-lagi Siwon mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Terjebak hujan deras sepertinya tak terlalu buruk. Ah~ sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada rekan kerjanya itu.

Siwon tersentak. Lantai yang licin membuat langkah kaki yeoja itu tak seimbang saat melangkah mundur. Secepat kilat ia menarik sebelah tangan yeoja itu. Terlambat sedikit saja, sudah dipastikan tubuh mungil itu akan terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa?". Tanya Siwon setelah melepas genggamannya. "Hey~". Siwon mengibaskan tangannya. Yeoja itu hanya diam menatap Siwon.

"Hey. Kau tak apa?". Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tak apa. terima kasih". Jawab yeoja itu lembut. Kalian boleh mengatakannya berlebihan. Tapi mendengar suara itu membuat hati Siwon menghangat. Namja itu tak bohong!.

"Kau harus berhati-hati". Siwon menariknya pelan. Membawa yeoja itu sedikit lebih mundur agar tak terkena rintikan air.

Yeoja itu menunduk. Menyesali tingkah konyolnya.

"Maaf". Ucapnya lirih.

Siwon tersenyum. "Tak apa. hanya saja kau seperti anak kecil jika bermain seperti tadi".

Mereka terkekeh. kembali menatap hujan yang tak sederas tadi.

"Kau sedang apa?". Tanya Siwon basa-basi.

"Sama sepertimu. Berteduh".

"Ah kau benar". Namja itu tersenyum kaku. "Aku Siwon. Choi Siwon".

Yeoja itu manatap sekilas uluran tangan Siwon. tersenyum tipis sebelum menjabatnya. "Aku Kim Kibum".

Siwon mengangguk. Hujan sedikit mereda. Namun namja itu belum berniat beranjak dari sana. Siwon yakin Kyuhyun tengah menggerutu karena pesanannya tak kunjung datang. Apa peduli Siwon? Salah sendiri namja bermarga Cho itu meminta tolong padanya.

"Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu didaerah sini?". Siwon kembali bertanya.

"Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja".

"O…". Siwon mengangguk paham. "Tapi ini sedang musim hujan".

"Aku suka hujan". Jawab Kibum tersenyum tanpa menatap Siwon. Manik matanya masih enggan beralih dari rintikan hujan. "Tapi aku juga membenci hujan".

Dahi Siwon mengerut. Wajah manis Kibum berubah sedih. Persis saat kali pertama Siwon melihat ekspresi itu.

"Ah~ kita sama". Ucap Siwon cepat. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Benarkah?". Kali ini Kibum menatap Siwon tak percaya dengan senyum yang terukir jelas diwajah itu.

"Aku lebih menyukai musim dingin dari pada musim panas. Tapi aku tak suka jika terjebak hujan seperti ini". jawab Siwon setengah tertawa. "Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?".

Kibum mengangguk. Menatap kosong kedepan. "Aku menunggu calon suamiku".

Siwon diam. Hhh~ Walau langit sudah nampak terang. Entah mengapa ia merasa langit semakin menghitam – mendung – . "Ah~". Siwon mengangguk canggung.

Tak ada perbincangan lagi diantara mereka. Sampai audi hitam berhenti tepat didepan dua sosok itu. Kibum tersenyum tipis. Tak asing dengan audi hitam itu.

"Apa itu calon suaminya?". Batin Siwon. "Sepertinya bukan". Siwon terkekeh dalam hati. Tentu saja itu bukan calon suami Kibum. Pengemudi audi itu adalah seorang yeoja.

"Eonni, Ya Tuhan~ aku mencarimu kemana-mana". Yeoja berambut coklat terang itu memeluk Kibum. menghela nafas lega seraya mengusap punggung Kibum. Sepertinya mereka terpisah saat sedang berpergian. Mungkin!.

Yeoja itu melepas pelukannya. mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

"Aku bertemu dengannya disini. Kami hanya menunggu hujan reda". Kata Siwon menjawab tatapan yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Ah tunggu sebentar". Yeoja itu menuntun Kibum memasuki audi hitamnya. Siwon tersenyum heran. Ia dan Kibum sudah saling mengenal bukan? bahkan mereka sempat mengobrol. Setidaknya yeoja itu berpamitan pada Siwon. Melempar senyumpun tidak. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum yang baru saja ia kenal.

Yeoja itu kembali menghampiri Siwon. Menoleh sekilas pada Kibum yang duduk tenang dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Aku Taemin". Siwon tersenyum. Balas memperkenalkan dirinya. "Terimakasih. Mungkin jika anda tak ada, temanku sudah menangis ketakutan". Lanjut yeoja itu.

Siwon tersenyum hambar, menatap yeoja itu tak mengerti. "Kami terpisah saat sedang berjalan-jalan, maaf jika temanku sudah merepotkanmu". Ucap Taemin lagi.

"Ah. Itu berlebihan, kami hanya mengobrol saja". Baiklah, anggap saja Siwon tak mendengar kalimat pertama yang diucapkan yeoja itu. Siwon sudah cukup dibuat bingung.

"Eh? Mengobrol?". Taemin terkejut.

"Iya. Kami sempat berkenalan dan mengobrol. Kibum yeoja yang menyenangkan?".

"Anda yakin?. Tapi…". Taemin menggangtungkan ucapnnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?". Tanya Siwon ragu.

Taemin menghela nafasnnya. Menatap sendu teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. yeoja itu yang tak bergeming dari posisinya. Masih sama seperti tadi.

"Kibum eonni tak pernah berbicara pada siapapun semenjak pernikahannya batal. Termasuk aku, pada appa dan eomma-nya pun tidak. Ia jarang tersenyum. Lebih sering menunjukan ekspresi datar jika kami mengajaknya berbicara".

Siwon tertegun. Jika itu semua benar? Lalu mengapa Kibum mau berbicara dengannya? Kibum sama sekali tak menunjukan sikap aneh. Hanya ekspresi yang mendadak berubah-ubah saja, membuat dahi Siwon acap kali mengerut.

"Calon suami Kibum eonni adalah kakakku. Ia meninggal enam bulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. tepat dua hari sebelum hari pernikahan mereka". Taemin memberi jeda. "Hari itu hujan turun sangat deras. Sampai sekarang Kibum eonni akan menjerit jika hari turun hujan, harus ada yang menemaninya agar ia tak merasa ketakutan. oleh sebab itu aku sangat panik. Dan sangat berterima kasih pada anda".

Taemin tersenyum lembut. "Walau ini sulit dipercaya. Tapi aku cukup merasa senang jika memang Kibum eonni sudah mau berbicara". Ia menyentuh sudut matanya. "Baiklah. aku pamit, sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan maaf sudah membuang waktu anda".

Siwon hanya membungkukan sedikit badannya. Pikirannya kosong. Benar-benar terkejut mendengar setiap kalimat yang yeoja itu ucapkan.

"Oh iya". Taemin membalikkan badannya lagi. "Kalian memiliki wajah yang mirip. Aku seperti melihat kakakku kembali". Ujarnya sebelum melangkah.

"Tunggu".

"Ya?".

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Taemin. "Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Kibum lagi?".

"Tentu saja". Taemin tersenyum. Mengambil dompetnya yang ia taruh di didalam tas . Mengeluarkan kertas persegi dari sana. "Kibum eonni memiliki toko bunga di daerah Gangdong-gu. Kami lebih sering berada disana. Datanglah". Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kartu nama itu.

Siwon tersenyum. Mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran itu. kepalanya menengok pada Kibum. yeoja itu menatap kosong kedepan. Walau seperti itu. Kibum tetap terlihat cantik. Membuat hati Siwon terus menghangat saat melihatnya. Percayalah~ Siwon tak akan berbohong tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kembalilah seperti Kibum yang aku kenal".

.

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

Apa ini Romance? Huaa maaf. Pasti ini melenceng jauh dari harapan.

Mind To Review?


End file.
